Don't Take the Girl
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: This is kind of a sister story to 'October' but it has a happy ending. I think you'll like it. Please read and review.


**Okay so I should probably apologize for that last story but this one is going to be even worse but it'll have a happy ending I promise you guys will love it. This is slightly AU (well frankly if Myrnin and Claire so much as look at each other it's AU) Just imagine Morganville as slightly less f*cked up then it normally is (I know it's hard) but yea another thing Eve had her baby via donor not some weird vampire sperm because I don't believe in that I am scientific and no way in hell are a dead man's fishies swimming. This has been a PSA Finally one last thing I switch POV's in this one so you get the full effect yea alright no more A/N (shut up faith) okay I told you that would be the last thing but….i lied this is the last thing this takes place over two ish years and its been a year and a half since Claire left Shane she is twenty three just so you don't get angry at me (OKAY SHUT UP FAITH) sorry**

Claire

*~October~*

"I don't see why we have to – " Myrnin ranted as he paced the lab.

"Myrnin." I tried to cut in, but it wasn't working.

" – use all of that stuff. It's not like I need it anyways – " I try once again.

"Myrnin." I raise my voice a little, but he doesn't even notice. I let him rant on for a few more minutes. Then I silence him. "Myrnin I'm leaving you." He stops and runs over to me. There's pain in his eyes and he looks ready to cry.

"What? I – I – "

"I'm just kidding, but if you don't listen to me when I talk to you I might." I put my hand on his cheek and he gives me a wide grin. I give him a quick kiss and sit down in the loveseat nearby. We had cleaned up the lab and actually put equipment in it. I got rid of that god awful couch and replaced it with a hideaway. There is a love seat – same as the couch, it was a buy one get one free deal – and a fluffy chair that rocks and spins. I can't seem to keep Myrnin out of it. He sleeps in it when I spent the night at Eve's – I only know because occasionally we sneak in the lab because I forgot something – and on breaks he is always rocking or spinning. I'm surprised he hasn't broken the mechanism yet.

"Uh," He stammers. "What were you saying…before….?" He scoops me up and sits down then sits me on his lap. It's taken me weeks to approach this question. Every time I feel like asking my courage retreats with its tail between its legs, never to be seen again. Now I won't let it happen. My legs are draped over the arm of the loveseat and I lay my head on the other arm rest. He has a cool hand on my hip and runs a thumb over the skin of my hip bone. His other hand is clasping mine and I give it cautious squeeze.

"What were _you_ going on about?" He looks uncomfortable now. He runs the hand on my hip through his hair – it really needs a trim – and looks away.

"Uh, just the issue of, um, protection. You know around the lab. All those goggles and masks and coats. A bit unnecessary, yea?" I raise an eyebrow. I list off all of the calamities I had sustained at his expense. He groans and puts his hand back on my hip. I chuckle at his fussing. It's been almost a year since that rainy day and I am positive that leaving Shane was the best decision I've ever made. I shudder as I remember the events leading up to it. I won't think of that now. "What is it you were saying?" He traces circles on my palm.

"Well… I told Eve that, after she had her baby, I would be able to babysit whenever she needed me to," I look away as I finally come full circle. "SheneedsmetobabysitandIwaswonderingifwecouldkeepherhere?" I look up at him with a cheesy grin. He blinks owlishly.

"What?" I take a deep breath and calm my jittery nerves.

"She needs me to babysit and I was wondering if we could keep her here?"Myrnin's expression is blank.

"Keep who here?" I want to smack him.

"Baby Glass." I roll my eyes. The lab is cleaned up and she'll be in the other room. There's no threat of her getting hurt.

"Does Eve agree with this?" I look at him with dancing eyes. He could say yes.

"Well it's better than leaving the baby at home or letting Jason watch over her." We both shiver at the mere thought. We sit in silence as Myrnin mulls it over. His fingers do a little dance over my hip and I close my eyes as I revel in the feeling.

"I think," I open my eyes as he finally replies softly. "That would be alright. For how long?" My heart does flips. I get to finally spend time with Baby Trinity. Michael's idea. It means triad and in music a triad is a chord of three tones. I just thought it was pretty.

"A few days." I shrug. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I dial Eve. She answers after a few rings.

"Yea, what's up CB?" She makes a shushing noise and I only assume she has the two month old in her arms.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can bring her over whenever you are ready to go." Michael had hit it big. He had people lining up to get his autograph. He had concerts all over the country and people asking for his name for their new record. Amelie allowed him to leave because it was bringing money into her BFE town. She was tolerant to Eve leaving, but the baby would be too much. We also didn't know what it would do to the baby with the lines at the border renewed, so it was best to keep her here. Eve sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Claire. Thank you, too, Myrnin." I can hear her roll her eyes and Myrnin smirks. He can't hear her eye rolling. He puffs out his chest as if he won an award. I laugh and smack his arm playfully. His wounded look only lasts a moment. "I gotta go, Trinity is in need of a bath." I chuckle.

"Alright Eve, I'll see you later, yea?" She makes a noise of yes and hangs up. I put my phone away and look up at Myrnin from where I lay on the armrest. He pushes a stray piece of hair from my face and he smiles with no teeth.

"What?" I blink slowly.

"I was just thinking…about protection." His hand freezes and his face flushes. I laugh. "I meant around the lab." I laugh a little more at his expression. He scowls at me.

"What! I just don't see why we need it all. Honestly, it's not like anything happens that would harm you. I would never let that happen." He nuzzles his nose against mine and I stop laughing, but continue to have a dopey smile plastered on my face.

"Yea, sure, Mr." I give him a quick peck before getting up. I don't get far before cool arms slither around my waist and pull me back. He gives me a kiss, long and slow, and I decide to stay here for awhile.

Myrnin

*~November~*

I lean on the door jamb watching Claire. She sits with Trinity and rocks back and forth on the chair. The lights are off, but I can see them perfectly. The baby is nursing on a bottle and Claire hums a soft tune. The baby makes a gurgling noise and Claire takes away the bottle. She wipes at the baby's mouth. Trinity yawns and reaches out with her hands. They grab at Claire and Claire lets the baby hold onto her finger.

"You think I don't know when you're hiding there, but I know you're there." Claire looks up with a smirk. I walk forward and squat in front of Claire. She reaches over and turns on the little lamp on the nightstand. Trinity babbles and laughs. She reaches out for me and I hold my hands out to take her. Claire watches with hooded eyes. A yawn escapes her.

"You should go to bed." She shakes her head as she yawns again. She uses a hand to hold her head up.

"Did you have kids before you were turned?" She blinks slowly as I look up. Trinity coos as I bounce her slightly. I shook my head.

"I never married. I worked as an apprentice to the man who turned me. I saw my father go insane, so I knew what was coming for me. I was the only son out of my three sisters. I was taken away when I was eight and I never looked back." I looked down at Trinity and she was looking up at me with crystal blue eyes. With her dark black hair she looked like someone out of a fairytale. She would grow up to have all the boys chasing her and Michael would have his hands full. I smile down at her. She blows bubbles at me and I take that as a compliment.

"Did you want kids?" I look up at Claire. I sit in silence for a minute, pondering the answer.

"It never crossed my mind. I never had a moment in my life where I sat down and asked myself 'who will fulfill my legacy' because I am immortal. I never had to worry about leaving behind unfinished business." I readjusted Trinity, so I could hold her with one arm and waved my fingers in front of her face. She squeals and reaches up to try and grab them. I boop her on the nose and she laughs. I look up at Claire and her face is solemn. My smile fades. I wonder if I said something wrong. I reach up and brush my fingers across the apple of her cheek. She grabs my hand and holds it to her cheek. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Did I say something wrong?" She shakes her head. A silent tear falls from her eye. I wipe it away with my thumb. She drops my hand and grabs Trinity. She gets up and lays the baby down to sleep. She turns on the mobile and stares at Trinity for a moment before turning to me. She reaches down and grabs my hand. Hoisting me up, she laces her fingers in mine

"I'm tired." Her eyes are droopy and I smirk.

"Come on." I lift her up in my arms and she's asleep before I get to our room.

*~December~*

Myrnin

If I were human my palms would be sweaty and my heart would be beating out of my chest. I'm glad I'm not a human. I don't want anything to give away how nervous I am. The pacing will probably give it away anyways. I can't stop though.

"Look, fool, you're going to wear a path in the floor. Stop." Oliver's snide remark snaps me to attention. I stop passing and sit down next to him instead. I clench the arms on the chair in a death grip. Oliver drinks his whiskey and regards me through the corner of his eye. He laughs bitterly. I don't look over. Eve should be back any moment and I can't get my nerves under control. Oliver is here to keep me sane, but I only feel pressured. And Amelie said there needed to be witnesses or this wouldn't be valid. Oliver pours himself another two fingers of whiskey. He finishes it in a gulp and throws the glass at my head. I dodge it and shoot him a piercing gaze as the glass breaks on the wall.

"Oliver that is not helping." I snap at him. He laughs and falls back in the chair. I have never heard him laugh – well there was that one time in Budapest, but that will forever cease to exist that year, that day, and that time no longer exists in my mind – but I don't like it. Maybe I should have told him I experimented with that bottle of whiskey before letting him drink it. The chair falls behind him and he passes out cold. Well, great. My moral support just passed out. Eve will be here any minute with Claire and I can't let them see him like that, they'll think I killed him. For real. As I get up he sits bolt upright and looks around with a wild look in his eye. Well damn.

"What the hell is in that whiskey?" He looks around in a daze. He holds a hand to his head and wobbles to a standing position. As he steps forward, he catches the chair and sends it hurtling forward. It hits him in the back and he tackles me to the ground. Our limbs are tangled up in a mess and we're snarling at each other. Curses are thrown and we don't hear the door open. A loud chorus of laughter stops us. We both look up at Eve and Claire. I smile at her and she breaks out into more laughter.

"Myrnin….I didn't know." She laughs so hard I can see tears forming in her eyes. Eve just looks like a retarded seal. Oliver and I both look at each other. The position is compromising and we both detangle ourselves and I nervously fix my clothes. Eve and Claire are still laughing. I see the chair is still upturned and I flit to fix it and get back into my position. Oliver glares at me the whole time. Finally Claire stops laughing and takes deep breaths. "Myrnin, if you and Oliver need a minute then we can leave." She chuckles and I scowl at her.

"No, no, no we were just…" I trail off and walk towards her. "Uh, Claire." She quirks an eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" I fidget a little and run a hand through my hair. I look around at the floor and I stick my hand in my pocket. They fiddle with the little box there.

"How do I look?" She slaps my chest playfully.

"Always about you, eh?" I smile and see Eve roll her eyes. She walks over to the chair I was accompanying. She sits down and plays with her black nails. She sees the whiskey and reaches for it. Oliver smacks her hand away and growls at her. He grabs the bottle and sticks it down his shirt. She huffs, mumbling something about 'baby' and 'drinking'.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking about it being all about us." Smooth, Myrnin, smooth. I slowly get down on one knee and I see her eyes are as wide as saucers. I hold out my hands like I'm holding the tiny box. She holds her hands up to her mouth. "Claire Elizabeth Danvers, will you – " I feel a hand in my pocket and I'm about to snap at them until I feel the box in my hands. Oh, oops. Oliver mutters under his breath and I let it rest for now. " – Marry me?" She throws herself at me and I land with an 'omph'. I can smell her tears and she's squeezing my neck so hard I feel it's going to break. "Is that a yes?" I croak out. She lets go, but holds my head in her hands.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Each 'yes' is punctuated with a kiss. I slip the ring on her finger and reciprocate the kiss. It's slow and tender. As she leans back, I crawl on top of her and the kiss heats up. Her legs hook over my waist and I hear a portal open.

"Love-struck fool." Oliver mutters and exits via portal. Eve is left and she's scrambling around.

"Oliver! You bastard! Why did you leave me?" She finally realizes there is another door and runs out into the sun. I chuckle against her lips and she smiles as she breaks for air. I lift her up with me and walk to our bedroom. I want to prolong this as long as possible. She kisses me again, languid and full of love.

"I love you." She mouths against my lips.

"I love you." I mouth against her lips.

Claire

*~January~*

I wring my hands out on my dress. I didn't want a big wedding. Eve wanted a big wedding. This was her thing. Granted Myrnin paid for everything I still didn't want to spend a whole lot of money. The dress was floor length and had a foot long train in the back. The front went to mid-thigh and spread out in a 'v'. The back clung to my legs, so it didn't take up a lot of space. The fabric was soft and felt like petals against my shaved legs. The top of the dress hugged my frame and went to my collar. The sheer sleeves went to my wrist, but the top came to a point at my middle finger. Eve smacked my hands.

"Stop that, you'll wrinkle the dress." I muttered and apology. She finished doing my hair and looked over my shoulder. Granted it was still a small wedding to Eve's standards, but it was big for me. The altar was in Founder's Square. Myrnin planned the wedding around the cycle of the moon, so there was to be a full moon tonight. I would have to get used to saying that. Wedding. I couldn't believe it. I look at my ring finger and rubbed the band softly. Michael, Eve, Trinity, Oliver, and Amelie were the only ones who were invited. Two of them were by force. Mayor Ramos was to marry us. I get giddy just thinking about it. Michael stands in the doorway and smiles at me. I turn around and smile at him.

"Ready?" He walks forward and grabs my hands. I step off of the platform and into my shoes. He links his arm in mine as I nod my head. I'm too nervous to speak. We begin to walk outside to the altar.

Myrnin

*~January~*

I fiddle with the rose on my lapel. Oliver smacks my head. I growl at him. Amelie gives both of us an icy glare. We both mutter apologies. I run a hand through my hair for the umpteenth time. Mayor Ramos puts a hand on my forearm.

"You'll be fine. And if you don't stop moving I'm going to smack you myself." She gives a warm smile and steps back into her spot. I look down at my shoes and I try to find a way to calm my nerves. I am a thousand year old vampire and I will not be nervous about my wedding. I have faced werewolves, insanity, failed experiments, draug, and a myriad of other dangerous things. I will not be taken down by my own wedding. I chuckle to myself.

"Myriad. Myrnin." I mutter under my breath. I laugh once more before I feel Amelie's piercing gaze on me. I think about giving her some of the whiskey Oliver had last month. To keep myself from pacing I tap my foot incessantly. I hear Oliver groan behind me.

"Myrnin, you fool, I will kill you myself if you don't stop moving!" He snaps and I can see the hand he has planted on his forehead without turning around. I continue to tap my foot. "Fine, if death doesn't scare you, I'll cut off your hair." I whip around with my fists curled at my sides.

"You will do no such thing!" I snap back. Claire needs to hurry. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement in the moonlight and I turn back to face Amelie. She looks like she needs a drink. I wonder if Oliver has some of that whiskey. Eve holds Trinity in her arms and Trinity throws flowers out of the basket. The red petals fall on the white carpet in a nice contrast. I fix my hair again and Mayor Ramos smacks my hand. She points down the aisle and I see Claire. Everyone else disappears. Claire looks up and her eyes are sparkling. If I breathed I would have probably stopped and fainted. Her brown hair was curled around her face and the flower crown stood out in good relation to the colors. The moonlight glinted off her making her colors striking against the pale beams. Michael drops her off in front of me. He kisses her cheek and she smiles. He walks behind me next to Oliver. We both reach for each other's hands and I shiver as we clasp hands. Mayor Ramos starts the ceremony.

A few hours later, Claire and I dance in the moonlight. Her head is on my chest and my head is on hers. It's a slow box dance. Eve and Michael left twenty minutes ago because Trinity was up way past her bedtime. Amelie and Oliver sit in the white lawn chairs drinking champagne. I never would have thought I would be here with her. With Claire, in my arms and a ring on her finger declaring out love to everyone. I kiss the top of her head and bury my nose in her hair. She looks up and I can see all of the love in her eyes and I can barely believe it. She reaches up and kisses me. I hear Amelie and Oliver whispering to each other. I ignore their remarks and press my forehead to Claire's.

"I love you, Mrs. Blaidd."

"I love you, Mr. Blaidd."

Claire

*~February~*

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" We sit outside the clinic. The car is idling and he has yet to turn it off. I'm worried he will bolt if I step out of the car. "Myrnin." I put a hand on his forearm. He shakes himself and looks over with a smile.

"Yea, of course. I was just thinking, yea." I smile at him and pat his arm. He turns off the car and kisses my hand. He puts on his hat and sunglasses. I take my hand away and get out of the car. We had talked about this to the exact detail. Everything had been thought out and there would be no mistakes. I walk to the door as I see Myrnin flit past me to hold it open as I reach the door. I smile as he walks in behind me. I was really surprised when he agreed to this whole thing. It wouldn't be his biologically, but I think when we babysat Trinity he realized it didn't have to be. I feel nervous and my hands feel clammy. He laces his fingers through mine and gives a reassuring squeeze. I look up at him and give a tight lipped smile. My heart is still beating rapidly in my chest and I feel like I'm going to burst the closer I get to the desk. The woman there has a kind and understanding smile on her face.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" She looks between Myrnin and I and I don't see any disgust or jealousy or hatred like I usually see in people's eyes. I finally give a genuine smile.

"Well my friend came in a few months – well actually over a year ago – and got inseminated." I lick my lips to get moisture into them. She looks at the screen and types something in really quickly. She looks back with a warm smile.

"You are friends of Eve Rosser?" I nod. "Oh, yes I remember her. So you want the same?" I nod again with a smile. She looks Myrnin up and down with that same warm smile. I am so happy I've found someone who doesn't judge what they see right away. Honestly, if I judged Myrnin right away I would have left and ran, ran until my legs fell off, but here I am, married to a madman. If that makes me a little mad as well then so be it. A little mad beats lonely any day. She stands up and moves around the desk to the filing cabinets by the hallway. "Just fill these out for me and I will get you in for an appointment, how's that sound?" I smile.

"Perfect, thank you so much." She hands me a small stack of papers and Myrnin and I walk to the row of chairs on the wall and began to fill out the mound of papers.

Myrnin

*~October~*

I look up from the desk. Claire stumbles into the lab. "Claire, what are you doing? You can't – " I break off as I see her taking deep breaths and hunched over slightly. "Claire, what's wrong?" I rush over and she is having a hard time breathing.

"You can be really dumb sometimes." She clutches her very pregnant belly and my eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Claire – " I stop and rush around the lab grabbing the stuff we need. She waddles up the stairs since we can't take the portals. It might affect the baby and I wouldn't risk her or the baby just to get to the hospital without hitting a pedestrian. I flit to Gramma Day's house and load everything into my car. Gramma Day rocks in her chair. She drinks her tea as she chuckles.

"Baby's coming." I look up with a smile.

"Oh yes." I run back into the lab and see she's waiting for me at the door. "It's best if I carry you." My skin is slightly red from the exposure, but if I have to wait for her to waddle to the car I'll be nothing but ash. She nods and holds out her arms. I lift her bridal style and rush out to the car. I gently place her in the passenger seat, but she doesn't let go. She yells and clenches my coat. "Claire you need to let go." I hope the contraction isn't very long because I can feel the skin on the back of my neck start to char. Within the minute she lets go and sighs into the seat. I shut the door and hurry to the car. I remember when Eve went into labor and Michael was a wreck. He couldn't even drive. I drive quickly to the hospital and manage to only run a red light. I'm sure Moses knows my license plate by heart now. I quickly run inside and steal a wheelchair. I open the door and Claire wobbles her way to the chair. I walk moderately despite the sun burning the flesh on my hands. We finally get inside and I stop at the desk. The kindly woman looks down at Claire and nods.

"Go to the maternity ward, I'll have Dr. Banner with you in just a moment." She picks up the phone as I walk Claire down to the maternity ward. The girls behind the desk usher us into a room and I put Claire on the bed. They begin to give her everything she needs and I pull out my phone. I call Eve.

"Myrnin?" She shushes a crying Trinity. The fifteen month old grumbles a few times before falling silent.

"Claire went into labor." A string of curses soon follows. Eve yells up for Michael and soon she returns to the phone.

"You have great timing." She mumbles and I smirk.

"I'm not the one that went into labor." Eve snorts.

"Shut up, smart ass." She hangs up and I expect them to be here soon. Claire calls me over and I slip my phone into my pocket as I return to her side. The nurses have left and they have hooked her up to a bunch of monitors. I hold her hand as I sit down in the chair nearby. She smiles at me; I smile back with just as much wattage.

"How did I get so lucky?" I kissed her hand. She laughs.

"I remember a time when you gave me a piece of your mind." She squeezes my hand and I rub my thumb against her knuckles. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her hair is mussed and her skin is radiant. Her smile could blind the sun. I lean over and give her a slow kiss. We break off as Eve bursts through the door. Michael in tow. Michael holds Trinity and Eve throws herself at Claire.

"Oh CB, we're going to have little CB's running around soon." She lets go of her best friend and glares at me. "You better make sure that lab is completely baby proof. I will not hear about one of your accidents involving the baby. You hear?" I hold my hands up in defense.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." I cross my heart. She doesn't stop glaring at me. Michael laughs at the joke.

"Smart ass." Claire and Eve continue to talk to each other. Michael and I sit down on the couch they provided and he bounces Trinity on his lap. She laughs and blows bubbles. Her black hair falls into her bright blue eyes and Michael boops her nose. She drools on her shirt and I chuckle.

"How's it been?" Michael looks over at me. I sigh.

"If I said fun would you believe me?" Michael laughs and I grimace. "I thought so." I put my head on the back of the couch. I stare up at the tiled roof. I think back to the strange cravings, the almost labors, the ultrasounds, the mood swings worse than mine. "It's been different. I never had kids before. This is as new to me as it is to her." I look over at Michael and he nods. "What about you?" He smirks.

"Between the shows and Trinity I'm glad I don't sleep much anymore." Trinity crawls off of his lap and walks a few steps before falling. She gets right back up and makes her way to her mother. Eve picks her up and sets her on the bed. Trinity sits next to Claire. She babbles before putting one hand on each of Claire's cheeks. She babbles louder and Claire blows a raspberry at her. Trinity laughs and falls back on the bed. The door opens and Dr. Banner walks in. He smiles at everyone and checks on Claire. She clenches the bed as a contraction hits her. I get up and walk to her side. She tries to smile, but it comes out looking more pained then actually reassuring. I take her hand and rub my thumb in circles over her knuckles. Soon the contraction passes and she pants. Dr. Banner says something, but all I can focus on is Claire.

Its hours later and I sit on the edge of my seat with my head in my hands. I can hear Claire in the other room, though her yells are growing faint. Michael and Eve left to put Trinity to bed, but they said they would be back. It's ten forty five by the clock on the wall and I hear the sound of shrill crying. I sit bolt upright and walk to the door. Before I can get there, though, Dr. Banner steps through and holds me back. I feel my heart drop to my feet.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" I start to panic and I'm taking unneeded breaths. They are quick and hurt my lungs from the long time without use.

"The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave." I want to fight him and run into the room. I see nurses moving around inside. "His mom is fading fast." I cough and want to scream. I want to rush to her side and save her. I fall to my knees and start to cry.

"No, no no no no. Let me in! I can save her!" I wipe my face free of bloody tears. "Let me save her!" I scream in anguish.

"No, she's already lost too much blood. I'm so sorry." I hear fast foot steps down the hall and Eve's perfume fills my nose.

"Myrnin, what's wrong? Where's Claire?" Then I hear it, I know Michael can hear it too. A flat line. Michael holds Eve close, but she doesn't understand. She fights out of his grip and Dr. Banner looks over at Eve with a heartbroken expression. I hear the air leave her lungs in a quick gasp. She screams and runs to the door. Michael hold she back, but she continues to fight. The tears spill out of all of our eyes and stain the floor. "Claire!" She screams and Michael has to remove her from the hallway. I can hear her screaming all the way down the hallway to the elevator. The door opens and I watch with a far away gaze as they wheel Claire out of the hospital. I feel broken and lost. I look at the ring on my finger. I take it off and hold it in my palm. The gold band is soon covered in bloody tears. I hold it close to my heart and close my eyes.

"Myrnin?" A soft female voice breaks through my mourning. I look up and the nurse holds a pink blanket. I stand up slowly and she holds out her arms to take the baby. I reach out and take her into my arms. I look down at the sleeping jewel. She looks so much like her mother. The baby's nose and face look just like Claire. A new round of tears spill out of my eyes. I manage a smile. "What's her name?"

"Guinevere. Guinevere Claire-Valerie Blaidd."

Four Years Later

Myrnin

"Gwen. Get back here!" She runs away as she squeals in laughter.

"You gotta catch me, daddy." She runs around the lab. I flit in front of her and she skids to a stop. I hold the brush up. She screams again and runs back the way she came. I flit to scoop her up in my arms and she laughs. I sit down in my chair and she finally stills. "Why do I have to brush my hair?" I smile at her. I remember when Claire used to have to sit me down to brush my hair as well.

"Because princesses must look beautiful all the time." I begin the tedious task of brushing the long mane of black hair. Her green eyes roam around the lab. She hums while she waits for me to finish brushing her hair.

"I don't want to be a princess daddy." I smile.

"What do you want to be then?" I kiss her cheek and gather up her hair. I finish brushing it and put it in a pony tail.

"I wanna be a Doctor. And travel through time and space in a – in a – " She looks for the word. I chuckle.

"A TARDIS. And you have to be a Time Lord to do that." She crosses her arms and pouts. She looks back over her shoulder at me with a glare. Just like her mother.

"Well _you're _a vampire." I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Why can't I be a Time Lord?" She smacks my chest. I pretend to be hurt.

"Well you have to have two hearts. Let's see." I lean down as she turns around to face me. I put my ear to her chest. "Nope, just one heart." She pouts and glares at me as though it's my fault.

"Why am I a boring human?" I can see the tears well up in her emerald green eyes. I hold her close.

"Never say that. Listen to me, do you know who else was a boring human?" She wipes tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She shakes her head. "Your mother. She was brilliant. She fought a whole government. A _whole government_. She saved this town hundreds of times, not without my help, but she took down a vampire _older than me_. She may have been a human, but she was nowhere near boring." Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"She really took down a vampire older than _you_." I nodded. She stood up on my legs. "He must have been a million years old. And mommy fought him." I nod again. She bounces around and smiles. I keep her from falling off the chair. I dig into my pocket and pull out a picture of her. Gwen sits down with wide eyes and stares at the picture.

"She was also very smart. Almost as smart as me. I used to be really sick, she found the cure that I couldn't even find." Gwen reaches out and pets the picture of her mother. She looks up at me with her beautiful green eyes. Her skin is pale and always has been. It makes her black hair even darker and her green eyes even more vibrant.

"What happened to mommy?" I put the picture away and hold Gwen in my arms. She puts her thumb in her mouth and I carefully smack it out of her mouth.

"That's a nasty habit." I scold softly. She decides to hold her hands instead. "When you were being born, something happened. Something bad. The doctors had a choice. Save you or save your mom." She looked around the room.

"They chose me?" She sounded upset. I nodded. She hummed. "Why?" I was a little shocked that she asked 'why'.

"You're mother and I agreed, if anything were to happen since you were her first baby that they would save you. Your mother loved you very much. She would give her life to make sure you lived." Gwen reached into my pocket and grabbed the picture again. She held it against her chest.

"Thank you, mommy." She kissed the picture and held it close to her chest again. "Can I go to Auntie Eve's?" I nod. She smiles and jumps down. I open a portal she steps through. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too sweet heart." She turns to the glass house and Trinity runs to say hello. Eve looks in the portal with a smile. I smile back and close the portal. I turn to the lab and walk to the far table. I open the drawer and take out the screwdriver I was working on. I set it down and put a hand on either side of it. I take a deep breath and sigh heavily. I look up around the lab. "Why did you have to leave?" I say softly to no one. A cold breeze appears next to me. I smile at the change in the air. "You did say forever." I pick up my solder gun and attach the piece of metal to the screw driver. It may not have as many frequency's as the original, but it's a sonic screwdriver none the less.

**For the baby. A happy ending for the baby I should clear these things up in the beginning to avoid all of this angst. Okay so if you're wondering what the thing is with the names and why I keep using them here you go**

**Guinevere (Welsh): White Phantom**

**Claire [Another name for Clara] (Latin): Light**

**Valerie (Latin): Strong**

**Blaidd (Welsh): Wolf**

**Um okay so I hoped you liked it. It was longer than the other one (most of it was my A/N) So just tell me how you liked it yea?**


End file.
